superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Hero 6
Big Hero 6 is a 2014 American 3D computer animated superhero film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Loosely based on the superhero team of the same name by Marvel Comics, the film is the 54th Disney animated feature film.5 Directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams, the film tells the story of Hiro Hamada, a young robotics prodigy who forms a superhero team to combat a masked villain. The film features the voices of Scott Adsit, Ryan Potter, Daniel Henney, T.J. Miller, Jamie Chung, Damon Wayans Jr., Genesis Rodriguez, Alan Tudyk, James Cromwell and Maya Rudolph. Plot Hiro Hamada is a 14-year-old high school student and robotics genius living in the futuristic city of San Fransokyo (a portmanteau of San Francisco and Tokyo) who spends much of his free time participating in illegal robot fights. To redirect Hiro, his older brother Tadashi takes him to the research lab at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, where Hiro meets Tadashi's friends, Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred. Hiro also meets Professor Robert Callaghan, the head of the university's robotics program. Amazed, Hiro decides to apply to the university. To enroll, he signs up for the school's science fair and presents his project: microbots, swarms of tiny robots that can link together in any arrangement imaginable using a neurocranial transmitter. At the fair, Hiro declines an offer from Alistair Krei, CEO of Krei Tech, to market the microbots, and Callaghan accepts him into the school. At the end of the day, a fire breaks out among the exhibits and Tadashi rushes in to save Callaghan, the only person left inside. The building explodes moments later, killing them. Weeks later, a depressed Hiro, in mourning for Callaghan's and Tadashi's death, inadvertently activates Baymax, the inflatable healthcare robot that Tadashi created; the two find Hiro's only remaining microbot and follow it to an abandoned warehouse. There they discover that someone has been mass-producing the microbots, and are attacked by a man wearing a Kabuki mask who is controlling them. After they escape, Hiro suspects that the fire that claimed his brother may not have been accidental and in fact started by the man in the kabuki mask to cover the theft of the microbots; seeking vengeance, Hiro equips Baymax with armor and a battle chip containing various karate moves, and they track the masked man to the docks. Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred arrive, responding to a call from Baymax, and the masked man chases the group. The six escape to Fred's mansion, where they decide to form a high-tech superhero team to combat the villain. The group tracks the masked man, whom they suspect to be Krei, to an abandoned Krei Tech laboratory which was used for teleportation research until a test pilot was lost in an accident. The masked man attacks, but the group subdues him and knocks off his mask – revealing him to be Callaghan, who had stolen and used Hiro's microbots to shield himself from the explosion, while Tadashi was killed. Enraged, Hiro removes Baymax's healthcare chip, leaving only the battle chip, and orders him to kill Callaghan. Honey reinstalls the healthcare chip at the last second, preventing Baymax from carrying out the kill order. Callaghan barely escapes, and Hiro leaves with Baymax, intent on avenging Tadashi. Back home, Hiro tries to remove the healthcare chip again, but Baymax stops him and states that vengeance is not what Tadashi would have wanted. To calm him down, Baymax shows Hiro videos of Tadashi running numerous tests during Baymax's development as a demonstration of Tadashi's benevolence and legacy. Hiro remorsefully apologizes to his friends, who reassure him they will catch Callaghan the right way. Video footage from the laboratory accident reveals that the lost test pilot was Callaghan's daughter Abigail, and that Callaghan is seeking revenge on Krei. Callaghan interrupts Krei at a public event and attempts to destroy his headquarters using Krei's teleportation portal. After a lengthy battle, the team deprives Callaghan of his microbots and the mask, saving Krei, but the portal remains active. Baymax detects Abigail inside, alive but in hyper-sleep, and leaps into the portal with Hiro to rescue her. They find Abigail's pod, but on the way back out, Baymax is struck by debris, damaging his armor and disabling his thrusters. With no other option Baymax activates his armor's rocket fist, and asks Hiro to say he is satisfied with his care, to the shock of Hiro, but Baymax convinces him to do it, saying he will always be with him. Hiro tearfully agrees, and Baymax fires his rocket fist, propelling Hiro and Abigail back through the portal before it closes. Callaghan is forcibly arrested while Abigail is taken to the hospital. Some time later, Hiro discovers Baymax's health care chip clenched in the rocket fist. He rebuilds Baymax's body, and the six friends continue their exploits throughout the city. During the end credits, a series of newspaper headlines reveals that the university has awarded Hiro a grant and dedicated a building in Tadashi's honor, and that the team has continued protecting the city. In a post-credits scene, Fred discovers a hidden cache of superhero equipment in his family mansion. His father, a retired superhero, returns from vacation and says, "We have a lot to talk about." Cast * Ryan Potter as Hiro, a 14-year-old robotics prodigy. Speaking of the character, co-director Don Hall said "Hiro is transitioning from boy to man, it's a tough time for a kid and some teenagers develop that inevitable snarkiness and jaded attitude. Luckily Ryan is a very likeable kid. So no matter what he did, he was able to take the edge off the character in a way that made him authentic, but appealing".111213 * Scott Adsit as Baymax, an inflatable robot built by Tadashi as a medical assistant. Hall said, "Baymax views the world from one perspective – he just wants to help people, he sees Hiro as his patient". Producer Roy Conli said "The fact that his character is a robot limits how you can emote, but Scott was hilarious. He took those boundaries and was able to shape the language in a way that makes you feel Baymax's emotion and sense of humor. Scott was able to relay just how much Baymax cares".111214 * Daniel Henney as Tadashi, Hiro's older brother and Baymax's creator. On Hiro and Tadashi's relationship, Conli said "We really wanted them to be brothers first. Tadashi is a smart mentor. He very subtly introduces Hiro to his friends and what they do at San Fransokyo Tech. Once Hiro sees Wasabi, Honey, Go Go, and Fred in action, he realizes that there's a much bigger world out there that really interests him".121315 * T.J. Miller as Fred, a comic-book fan and slacker who is also a team mascot at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Speaking of Miller, Williams said "He's a real student of comedy. There are a lot of layers to his performance, so Fred ended up becoming a richer character than anyone expected", both literally and metaphorically.11121617 * Jamie Chung as Go Go, a tough, athletic student who specializes in electromagnetics. Hall said "She's definitely a woman of few words. We looked at bicycle messengers as inspiration for her character".1112181920 * Damon Wayans Jr. as Wasabi, a smart, slightly neurotic youth who specializes in lasers. On the character, co-director Chris Williams said "He's actually the most conservative, cautious—he [sic] the most normal among a group of brazen characters. So he really grounds the movie in the second act and becomes, in a way, the voice of the audience and points out that what they're doing is crazy".111221 * Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon, a chemistry enthusiast at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Williams said "She's a glass-is-half-full kind of person. But she has this mad-scientist quality with a twinkle in her eye – there's more to Honey than it seems".111222 * James Cromwell as Robert Callaghan, the head of a robotics program at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology who becomes an extremely powerful masked supervillain, who plans revenge on Krei.1215 According to film merchandising, this supervillain alter ego is named "Yokai".23 * Alan Tudyk as Alistair Krei, a pioneer entrepreneur, tech guru, and the CEO of Krei Tech and is always on the hunt for the next big thing.1215 * Maya Rudolph as Cass, Hiro and Tadashi's aunt and guardian.121519 * Katie Lowes as Abigail, the daughter of Professor Callaghan and a test pilot for Krei Tech.24 * Daniel Gerson as Desk Sergeant, the desk sergeant for the San Fransokyo Police Department.24 * Paul Briggs as Yama, a notorious gangster who seeks revenge after Hiro defeats his robot in a clandestine robot fight with illegal betting.24 * David Shaughnessy as Heathcliff, Fred's family butler.24 * Billy Bush as Newscaster25 * Stan Lee as Fred's dad, who briefly appears at the end of the credits.26 Gallery Trivia Category:Marvel Category:2014